Phoenix Down Soup
by FriedBlood
Summary: In having to live with his brother, Sasuke starts a new school. Hopefully for him he'll be able to fit in. AU. Itasasunaru. And others.
1. Book 1, 1st Entry

A/N: Okay. So I started yet another story. But this time it was on accounta boredness and intrigue. Buuut! That doesn't mean that I've stopped working on LMLY. ("Let me love you?" Yea. It's just that chapter 10 is taking longer than I expected it would. Eh, heh… )

Anywayz, this new one is an _Itasasunaru._ Yea.. Just thought I'd warn ya. I hope you like it and whatnot. Plus, I've never seen anyone write about this type of love triangle. It's like no one wants to share. Sharing is caring in my book. But not to worry. I won't blow up the first section of the story with a huge, messy ménage et tois. Uh, yea.

**Disclaimers:** I don't own the Naruto characters used in this fic, okay? So.. Um, yea.

_Warnings?-_ Hetero (o.o!), incest, buttsecks (XD Lolz. No… I'm really just kidding about that?), AU, Angst, Yaoi ('Cause Itachi-sama won't let meh say "shounen-ai"), and other misplaced warnings… (Word of advice: "Just be careful when reading this fic." 'Cause it's really really...-insert word here-)

If you got through all of that and you _still_ want to read. Then "Good Looks" xD

* * *

**1st Entry**

**I didn't want to come here.**

**To end up…here.**

**I never wanted anything to do with _him_.**

**But as always; I had no choice. I never have a voice in anything.**

**It's like someone up there just hates me, right now.**

**Yea. It's better than being an orphan…**

**But to live with my brother? Something has to be wrong with that.**

**It's just something about him that's not right.**

**I was more than happy when he moved out 4 years ago.**

**When m o m**

_**Why**_

**I just cant get over it.**

**They weren't supposed to be there.**

**If I wasn't sick in some hospital 2 states away. They wouldn't of have to fly over to see me.**

**It's my fault they got on that…plane.**

**I'm sorry. Mom. Dad. I**

0o0o0o0o0

"Foods ready. When you're finished," a voice came from the door.

"Yeah. Okay…thanks," a little annoyed, Sasuke replied. He hated being interrupted mid thought. Yet here his brother comes waltzing in, killing the mood.

"What d'you put down today?" Itachi walked deeper into the second bedroom, now his younger brother's, slowly closing the gap between them. As he reached the back of the chair, Itachi placed his hands on top of it, catching a glimpse of the page open to him. Only a few words though, here and there, before Sasuke noticed.

"None of your damn business." Sasuke shut the book and stared to ease out of the chair. _Why do I have to put up with— _A set of hands where suddenly on his shoulders, sitting him back down. "What the…?"

The older brother bent forward a bit, holding Sasuke in place, while he spoke softly in his ear, "I want to know, though… Maybe I could help you…" Itachi wrapped his arms around Sasuke and grinned, "…come up with something to… write about." Every word he whispered made Sasuke's cheeks deepen a shade of pink.

Sasuke almost fell out of his chair as he jumped up, causing Itachi to let go and take a step back. "N-no thanks," he said as he took a few good steps away from his older brother and crept towards the door. "I'll be fine by myself."

More than halfway to the door, Sasuke glanced back and realized that the journal was still on top of his desk; closed but out. He rushed back to get it, staying well out of reach of the smug Itachi, who had taken a seat on the bed. Sasuke glared at him as he snatched his book and went to leave.

"Such an evil look from my dearest little brother. Eh, Ke-kun?" Itachi smiled, eyeing Sasuke as he made his way through the door.

Bouncing down the stairs, Sasuke didn't bother to look back as Itachi called to him, "You can't run from me in my own house, Ke-kun…"

"Tch, whatever," he muttered. "I could try…"

Sasuke's pace slowed as he reached downstairs. The aroma from the kitchen drove his stomach into knots. Maybe he was just that hungry, because everything smelt good to him. Skipping lunch and waking up too late for breakfast could do that to anyone. So he was more than happy that his older brother cooked something for him tonight.

One thing Itachi was good at was cooking. It had to be if he used to live by himself. And now that Sasuke was living with him, he had more of a reason to cook.

Sasuke placed his journal on the counter as he headed to the cupboards for a bowl. Even on his tip-toes, he was straining to reach one dish. It wasn't that he was short, only that Itachi had made sure everything in this house was higher up than it should be.

Growling, Sasuke cleared a spot on the counter and crawled up. He looked like some little kid doing something they shouldn't be doing, as he fumbled through the cabinets.

"Do you want some help?" Itachi said, taking his time coming into the kitchen. He pulled out a chair from underneath the table and sat down. A small smirk slipped onto his lips as he watched his younger brother.

"I…" he set the bowls on the countertop then jumped down, "got it already." Sasuke stood up and brushed off his dark green pajama pants and fixed his black tee. He ran his hand through his hair, ruffling it slightly before he turned around to close the cupboard doors. "Why the hell is everything so damn high in here?" he asked as he took his bowls to the pots on the stove.

Itachi shrugged, "It came like this…" He smiled again at his brother and combed his fingers through his own hair. Itachi, who usually had his hair tied back in some fashion, left it out tonight so that it covered his shoulders.

"Yeah…right," he rolled his eyes and started to serve out rice in one bowl and the beef stew in the other. After filling them both, Sasuke took a seat at the table, opposite his older brother. He gave Itachi a quick glance before reaching for the cup full of chopsticks that was placed near the center of the table.

Sasuke sighed and hated saying what he was going to say next. But it would probably feel awkward eating it without saying something… "Thanks… for the food," he said under his breath, pouting slightly. He glanced up at his older brother again to see if he heard what he'd said.

Itachi rested back in his chair and grinned lazily, "You're welcome, Ke-kun."

Rolling his eyes again, Sasuke fiddled with his utensils until they felt right between his fingers. He muttered, "Itadekimasu," and quickly went to eating.

He was going at it pretty fast; wolfing everything down as if he had not eaten in forever.

Sasuke took more food to his mouth as he got up. He walked over to the cabinets and pulled down a cup. Walking over and opening the fridge he poured himself out some juice then sat back down. Just as he was about to bring more rice to his lips, Sasuke's eyes caught sight of Itachi, who seemed amused watching him.

"What..? Why are you watching me...eat?" Sasuke furrowed his brows, confused, at his brother.

Itachi shrugged again, "I don't know..." He placed his elbows on the table and propped his head up in his hands. "What is it? Can't I watch you?"

"No. It's freakin' me out..." he looked down at his food as he stirred it around with his chopsticks.

A grin crept onto Itachi's face, "But it's interesting looking at you; watching what you do... I can see why Okaa--"

"Stop," Sasuke placed his chopsticks down, "I don't want to hear about mom right now..."

"Gomen. I," Itachi paused searching for a word, "forgot how you felt."

"Tch. You 'forgot'. You didn't forget, you just didn't know..." Sighing, Sasuke trailed the edges of the bowls with his finger. After a few moments he gently pushed the door away. As he was getting up he took his journal and cup of juice and headed out of the kitchen. He didn't feel up to "talking" with his brother. Not again, not tonight.

Maybe it was just a sign of being a sadist, but Itachi loved to mess with his brother; even to use their dead mother as bait. The death of his parents hadn't hurt him as badly as it did Sasuke. From being away from the family for more than three years, Itachi had grown distant. And even though he had separated himself from his parents, Itachi still had his version of a relationship with his younger brother.

Itachi sighed softly and watched as Sasuke got up and left, "So... Are you going to leave this? Or..." He pointed to the dishes.

"I'm coming back. I'll finish it then," Sasuke waved him off.

"Hmm... Are you ready for tomorrow, Ke-kun?"

Sasuke paused at the foot of the steps and sighed loudly, "Yeah."

"Hmm..?"

"I said yea!" Resting against the banister, Sasuke took a sip of his drink. He was at the right angle to stare at the back of Itachi's head.

"Oh." Itachi sat there and scratched the back of his head slowly.

"Hey," Sasuke said softly.

"Yes?" His older brother tilted his head as far back as he could and shot Sasuke a quick smirk before sitting up.

Sasuke scoffed, "You're not gonna call me 'Ke-kun' at school, right?"

"..." Itachi stared at the bowls that sat on the table.

"Itachiii?"

"Hmm? Did you say something?" The older brother grinned to himself.

"Grrr. Just please don't call me that..." Sasuke growled as he went up the stairs.

"Don't call you what..?"

Rolling his eyes, Sasuke paused on the stairs and called back, "Ke-kun!" He stomped up the rest of the stairs and walked into his room.

Closing the door behind him, he leaned his back on the door and sighed, "Something is so very wrong with him..." He stood up and walked to his desk to place his cup and journal down. With nothing left in his hands, Sasuke flopped into bed.

He rolled over onto his back and stared at the ceiling fan, "Another school... Uhhh! Again!" His hand took hold of the closest pillow beside him, shoved it into his face and yelled, before tossing the pillow to the floor. Sasuke rolled on his side and curled up, pulling the covers over his head.

"A new annoying school... Great," he yawned and closed his eyes. A tiredness slipped over him as he lay there. He blinked slowly but as they closed they felt way too heavy to open again.

So, Sasuke drifted off to sleep; the butterflies in his stomach steadily building up for the next day.

--x--x--x--x--x--x--

"Sasuke," Itachi shook his younger sibling's shoulder. "Ke-kun, get up or you'll be late!"

"Wha--" Sasuke yawned and pulled the sheets up and over his head. "Five more minutehhh..." He fell back to sleep.

"Sasuke. Don't..." Itachi sighed as he watched his brother drift off again, "...go back to sleep. "He crossed his arms, shaking his head.

Itachi walked to the foot of the bed and took hold of the covers. He grinned and yanked the covers off, in one swift gesture.

Sasuke shivered and tried to curl up, "What the hell--"

"School. Ten minutes."

"What?" The younger brother jumped out of bed, slightly panicked. He glanced to his clock and remembered that he hadn't set it the night before. _Dammit._ "Why didn't you wake me up before, if you saw it was getting late?"

"Heh... I tried," Itachi said as he tossed the sheets aside.

"Dammit," Sasuke said under his breath as he rummaged through his closet and drawers for clothes; flinging this and that everywhere. He found a pair of white baggy jeans and tossed that on the bed. A navy blue t-shirt landed on top of that and a hoodie the same color plopped next to the shirt. It was Sasuke's favorite hoodie. On each arm, running down in a straight line, where these red and white fans. When he had first gotten it, he thought they might have been mushrooms. He always seemed to smile when he wore it. Not only that, but it was the only one of his hoodies that wasn't too big on him.

After picking out his clothes, he grabbed his towel and headed to the washroom for a quick shower. And just as he was heading out, the sight of Itachi stopped him in his tracks.

Sasuke stood there, jaw slacked, and wondered whether this person in front of him was he brother or someone else. "What..."

"Heh... I thought it might have thrown you," Itachi said.

"What do you mean, 'I thought it might have thrown you'? What? Where you planning to embarrass me on the first day of school?"

"Not intentionally."

"Fucking liar," Sasuke glared. "You know that whatever you do is gonna come down on me." Throwing his towel over his shoulder, Sasuke crossed his arms in defiance.

Itachi just stood there with his version of smug on his face. His hair was done up in one; a little higher than where he usually had it. With his hair up, Sasuke spotted the pair of chokers around Itachi's neck. They were both the deepest black, which matched the rest of the outfit. A black tee with fine mesh for sleeves, deep gray (almost black) pants, and sneakers with white stitchings around the ankles is what Itachi had on. All that black with only the belt, little red-white outlined-clouds here and there, and his purple fingernails stood out to Sasuke.

It wasn't as if he hadn't seen anyone wear anything like that before. It was just that he hadn't seen Itachi wear an outfit like this. Sasuke thought that Itachi saw himself higher than any label.

"This is Middle School all over again," Sasuke snapped.

It was just like before. Anything that the older brother did would always cause people to expect the same or more from him. It was so bothersome at times that, over the years, Sasuke developed a bitter dislike of Itachi. Hatred was a little to strong for what he felt, exactly.

"It doesn't have to be," Itachi's voice was calm as ever. He took a step closer to his little brother.

Sasuke, cautious, backed up, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Smiling, Itachi poked Sasuke's forehead before walking out of the room, "Just hurry up, Ke-kun."

Rubbing his head, Sasuke pouted slightly, watching his brother leave the room.

"I'm leaving in five minutes." Itachi smirked.

"What? Hey, wait--"

"I have been. If I wait anymore, we'll be late." He glanced back at his younger brother and grinned. _This year's going to be... interesting._

Catching that look from his older brother, Sasuke furrowed his brows and wondered. All he knew was that he didn't like how this school year had started. He wasn't even in the building yet and he was feeling weird about going to school with Itachi.

--x--x--x--x--x--x--

"Hey Lemme see what classes we got together!"

"Eh, knock yourself out."

"Hey, hey. Let me see too! Come on..."

"Whoa! You're taking Calc?"

"No... He's taking Calc."

"Hey... I was just asking. Making sure okay?"

"It's right there on the paper! Why would you need to make sure?"

"Well, I just wanted to ask him!"

"Oh. Sorry. I just forgot how much of a dumbass you are. The summer's really done something to my memory."

"Whaaat--!"

"Sigh. You guys are so noisy. You'd think that a break might calm your mouths."

"Don'tcha think that might've been a bit too hopeful, Shikamaru?" said a girl's voice.

"Yeah, Shika, you're not the one who would bet on that."

Shikamaru glanced back to the two people who had came up from behind. Ino and Chouji had just walked out of the main office, getting their schedules. Shikamaru grinned and rubbed the back of his neck slowly, "Heh. I thought I'd try being hopeful for those two." He shot a thumb behind him, to Kiba and Naruto. Both of them still yelling at each other.

"What the hell! You so started it first!"

"Yeah ok. Well, if you weren't such a shit-for-brains then maybe I wouldn't have said anything, Blondie."

"Eeeehhh?"

"This is gonna be a long day, ne?" Chouji asked, smiling wearily.

"Uhh." Shikamaru shook his head slowly, rubbing his temples.

"Gah. Move." Ino stepped between Shikamaru and Chouji and went to pull Naruto and Kiba a part. "Kami! What is wrong with you guys! Take a breather!" She nudged each one of them part, sending Kiba towards the lockers and Naruto to the water fountain across from them.

Ino sighed and walked back to Chouji and Shikamaru, "That's the only way you can work with them."

"Hmph." Naruto made a face at Kiba, sticking his tongue out quickly. "Bleh."

Kiba growled, baring his teeth and biting at the air.

"Ooo. Why don't you come over here then," Naruto teased him.

"You know what..."

Ino had to step in front of Kiba to stop him from going anywhere, "Would you two stop it?"

"Hey tell that to him!" he pointed at Naruto who had been laughing hysterically at the fact that Ino could hold Kiba off.

"Naruto..." She turned around to face him.

"What?" Naruto looked puzzled and innocent. Only an act he could pull with such ease.

"Dumbass," Kiba said under his breath.

Naruto's left eye started to twitch, "What?"

"Kiba..." Ino was getting tired of going back and forth between them.

"You heard me." Kiba smirked and held his hands up, "You're lucky Ino's holding me back, or'd there'd be a slaughter in the hallway."

Ino rolled her eyes, not even holding Kiba back. While Shikamaru, Chouji, and Naruto was holding back their share of laughs. When Kiba started acting like that, it usually meant that the "fight" was over.

"Ooh. I'm so scared," Naruto called back. "Why don't you just fight me already?"

"What's this about a fight?"

All five of them stopped, startled, slipping into their "good student" mode. It took them a second to realize that it was Asuma-sensei that had asked the question. All of them eased down and laughed a bit.

"It's nothing. Really." Naruto said.

"Yeah. We were just looking over... Uh.."

"Schedules," Naruto added, helping Kiba out.

"Yeah. You know.. before the classes started."

"Right." Asuma wasn't all that convinced, but he knew that was all that he was getting out of them about this. "Well, You guys should go then. Class is about to st--"

_Brrriiinnngg!_

"Start?" Ino finished.

"Yeah. That was only the first bell. So you all should start heading to your class now." He stared at them, staring back. "_Now_."

"Oh.." Kiba mused.

Chouji, Shikamaru, and Naruto laughed, while Ino sighed.

Not a moment after that, did they all split up, waving bye to their little group, agreeing to meet up at lunch.

* * *

A/N: Okay. So maybe this chapter was a little too long for the first chapter. But I didn't know where to cut it. It was like... If I cut it here.. Then it'd be to short or it'd be kinda odd, or it'd be something that I didn't like.. So I cut it here.. I still don't like it being cut here but it's better than nothing I guess. 

Anywayz, I'm trying to make this as omniscient as possible. 'Cause I have a habit of sticking to one char and only doing their inner workings and whatnot. Chea. So. Now that I'm gonna be working with a lot of the chars from Naruto (not owned by me. Remember that.) there's gonna be a wider concentration on more than one person. Duh? Chea. I thought so too.

R&R


	2. 2nd Entry

A/N: Okay. It always starts off like this… I write one chapter and then a couple of days/week later, another one pops up. Which is a great thing if you ask me. It's just that when I start off on the right foot, I tend to lean to the left. If ya get what I mean. Eh. Eh. –nudge nudge, wink wink- Say no more.  
.oO(Monty Python rules my life at the moment. "_Gomen naisai Itachi-sama.")  
_Anywayz. What I was trying to say in that jumbled mess up there was that… Creating chapters starts well. Then… I start to procrastinate. 'Tis a great thing… procrastination is… Help me through a lot of times.  
Chea right.  
Kono: "Eto… I don't think notes are supposed to be this long, kore…"  
… Whatever Konohamaru! That's why you're not in this fic, small fry. So. HA!  
Kono: -pouts- "That. Was low, kore."  
Heh.

Disclaimers? What disclaimers? That I don't own "Naruto" and that these chars aren't mine? Chea. That sounds about right.

* * *

**2nd Entry**

"Ok. I'll drop you off here…" Itachi pulled the car over and put it park.

"What? Why?" Sasuke sounded panicked as he sat up straight; his eyes went searching for the school.

"Scared, Ke-kun?"

What he wanted to say was, 'Who me?' But all that came out was a sheepish, "No…" Sasuke unbuckled his seatbelt and went for the door. He hesitated and sank back into the seat. _Okay. So, maybe I'm nervous… Not _scared, he thought as he fiddled with the draw strings on his hoodie.

"…right," Itachi said under his breath; laughing a bit.

Sasuke rolled his eyes at his brother, and then looked outside. "Hey… Why are you dropping me off here?" he wondered… More like 'stalled'.

"I thought you didn't want to be seen walking into school next to me," Itachi sneered. "You were whining so much about your 'first impression' and 'reputation' that I decided to help out."

_I don't whine. _"I'm so sure you were looking out for me…" Sasuke scoffed, not convinced.

"Heh… Believe what you want," the older brother reached over and ruffled the younger one's hair.

He weaseled out of Itachi's hand, "Come on! It's gonna stick up in the back now." Sasuke reached up and brought the passenger side visor down. He looked over his head of hair in the little mirror, fixing all that he could, before flapping it back up. "I swear. If it messes up… Do you know how long—"

"So?" Itachi asked as he rested against the steering wheel.

"What do you mean 'So'!?" Sasuke snapped. He hated being interrupted.

"…I'm changing the subject," he said flatly.

"Oh."

He sighed. "Are you getting out here or do you want me to drop you off in front?"

"…" Sasuke's eyes jumped from the dashboard to the door to the trees outside. "Um…"

"Sometime today maybe," Itachi tapped at the steering wheel.

"Uh… I guess I could get out here."

"You're sure? I don't have a first period so it doesn't matter if I'm late. But…" His eyes went from Sasuke to his little wrist watch, "But you. You have to go get your schedule, locker, all that fun stuff. You think you can walk fast enough to make it?"

Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows. "Yeah. It's right there isn't it?"

"You'll see."

"What d'you mean, 'You'll see'? What's with you and being so damn cryptic?"

Itachi laughed, causing Sasuke to do his angry pout.

"Whatever. Forget it," he continued to pout as he grabbed the handle and opened the door. Sasuke had one foot out, about to touch the sidewalk with his other one, when Itachi took hold of him left arm.

The older sibling pulled the little one back in and placed a small kiss on his forehead. "Have a… good day, Ke-kun."

Sasuke jumped back, jaw-slacked, wide-eyed, and started turning a bright pink, "Y-y-you're…" He swallowed and tried again, "_You_ aren't supposed to do that."

"I thought you were used to that back at home. Isn't that what oka—"

"Ah! Stop right there." Sasuke hopped out of the car and picked up his pull-string book bag. He double-checked himself to make sure that he had everything. Then he leaned over, peering into the car, and glared at his brother; putting up two fingers.

"Two? Um… Victory? I didn't know we were playing charades."

"Rules," Sasuke stated. _Airhead._

"I was going to guess that next," Itachi grinned but gained no reaction from his younger brother.

"Listen. No kisses… And no saying mom or dad's name."

"What about calling you 'Ke-kun'?" He quirked an eyebrow and continued to grin.

Sasuke put up another finger totaling it to three.

"Okay. So, I'm to follow these rules?"

"Yes."

"And what happens if I break them?"

He pointed a thumb to his throat and did a cutting motion, "Korosu…"

"Hmmm… I love a good spanking," Itachi laughed.

Sasuke blushed lightly, this time, as he huffed and slammed the door shut. _Why do I even bother?_ He started down the sidewalk while Itachi laughed his head off.

The older stopped with a grin on his face. He put the car in gear and went about three miles an hour to keep up with Sasuke's pace. Itachi rolled down the passenger side window, "Gomen, gomen. I'll promise to behave myself outside of school."

Sasuke ignored him and quickened his pace.

"Ke-kun… Do you know where you're going?"

"It's the only mixed school around here, right?"

"Yes, but—"

"Then I'll find it, thanks."

"Okay…" Itachi checked his rear view mirror for any cars that might have been coming, and then looked back at his little brother. "Oy, Ke-kun."

"Stop calling me that…"

"Don't try and search me out once classes start, ne."

That made Sasuke glance at him, "Wha… never mind. Don't worry. You're not _that_ special."

"Alright," he smirked again. "Guess I'll see you later then."

"Yeah, yeah. Go away already," Sasuke had kept his eyes forward all this time; not bothering to look at Itachi.

"Heh. I didn't know you got this moody on your periods. If you'd just tell me, I wouldn't have been such a bother to you."

Sasuke's eye twitched as he stopped in the center of the sidewalk, "What the Hell!?"

Itachi laughed loudly as he sped off.

"Gaah! Why am I related to such a dumbfuck!?" His eyes followed the car as it flew down the street.

-o-

Itachi glanced at his rear view mirror, watching as Sasuke glared at him. He placed his eye back on the road and smiled, "At least he doesn't look scared now."

—x—x—x—x—x—x—

"I-I'm so fucking sure he dropped me off six thousand miles away," Sasuke said as he almost collapsed on the second flight of stairs leading into the school. He took as seat on one of the steps and hung his head, exhausted… Sorta. "Oh, when I see him—"

"Do you need help, young man?"

Sasuke tilted his head back, showing the line of his neck, straining to see who'd just called him 'young man'. One glance and he knew. _Teacher._

Only a teacher would wear such a business looking suit on the first day. They all did. She had it all on. Her black hair was done up in a tight bun with some loose curls in the back. The glasses that she was wearing fell around her neck, over the front of the deep scarlet blazer she had on. And he was just high enough on the steps that he couldn't see up the skirt she had on. _Old chicks don't do it for me._

He looked up and caught sight of her cherry flavored eyes. Weird. He blinked and stood up, giving the lady in front of him the nicest fake-good-student smile, "Yes. I-I do need help actually. I'm… new this year and I'm not sure where to go."

"Hmph," she folded her arms in disbelief. "Why didn't you come for orientation?"

"I moved to this city… town only last week." _What a liar I've become._ He'd been here for over a couple of months now. It just so happened that the hour long orientation happened at the same time his thirty minute kickboxing class started. (Itachi signed him up. Though it'd be a good thing for him. Yeah right. He just wanted Sasuke out of the house for who knows what.) Anyway, after the class he had to catch 'Foster's'. Yeah, he still watched cartoons. Was that such a sin? _Bloo kicks ass!_

"Oh. Well, why didn't your parents come? It was a student-paren—"

"…they died."

The lady covered her mouth quickly. "I'm so sorry… I-I didn't know."

"…"

"W-who do you live with now," she asked, backing up a step. As if to not catch some disease he had.

"…my older brother." Sasuke noticed that she backed up and took as step forward. _Hmph. Whatever._ He sighed and stuck his hands into the pockets of his hoodie as he looked off to the side. _I hate these mood swings._

"_I didn't know you got this moody on your periods."_

_Grr. Damn you, Itachi_, he thought, grumbling something to himself.

"Oh. Well, please… Let me show you the way."

"Um, thank you Miss…?"

"Kurenai-sensei is fine. No 'miss'. Please, I'm not that old," she giggled.

"Sorry?" Sasuke raised his eyebrow staring at her. "Thank you, Kurenai-sensei."

She turned around and walked up the rest of the steps and pulled open the front door, "You're welcome." She glanced down at her watch, "Well… First period's almost over. Do you know what you have second period?"

"No. I… I didn't get my schedule," Sasuke said as he climbed the steps and walked into the building.

"Well, I better show you the main office first," Kurenai said as she led him down the hallway.

—x—x—x—x—x—x—

_School… I wish I didn't haveta be here. I coulda been at home, watchin tv. Maybe eatin some ramen… Hehhh…_

"Uzumaki!"

Startled, Naruto jumped out of his seat and stood up. "Y-yes, Shizune-sensei?"

"Can you please answer number thirty-one for me?"

_Kuso. Why do they always have to pick on me when I'm not paying attention?_ Naruto ran his hand through his sun-dipped hair, ruffling it slightly. His eyes tried for a quick dart down, looking for question thirty—

"Hey! Eyes up here…" she called for his attention, "…on me. I mean. You were paying attention, right?"

"…no."

"What was that?" Shizune placed her hands on her hips, scowling at him.

"I said 'no'. I wasn't paying attention." _It's the first damn day, lady._ He sighed and started fussing with the zipper on that orange and black jacket of his.

"It's that first day and I'm already getting this from you, Uzumaki. I've heard, from the other teachers you had last year, that…"

He might have looked like he was paying attention to this 'free' lecture he was getting, but in truth Naruto had started daydreaming once again. _I'm so hungry. Why is lunch so far away…?_

"…want something different. Do you hear me?"

"Yes. Loud and clear."

She shook her head, "Just sit down, Uzumaki."

The blonde did so in silence as the teacher picked on someone else to answer the question for her. He sat and slid into the chair as kids stared at him, only to look at the board once their eyes locked with his cornflower blue ones. He rested his chin in the center of his book glancing over the room; _I really hope the rest of the day isn't like this… Huh?_

Something, actually someone, had caught his interest out of the corner of his eye. _He's new… _Naruto thought, watching the dark haired boy, with a blue hoodie walked by the classroom door.

"Uzumaki… Eyes on the board, before I have to send you out on the first day."

"Hai… hai." _Keep your panties o—_

_BRRRIIIINNGGG!!_

"…yatta," he whispered as people in the classroom started to shuffle out. He picked up all of his things and rushed out of the door before Shizune could say anything else to him.

Naurto laughed as he went speeding down the hallway. He glanced back to see if the teacher was calling hi—

"I-ita…" Naruto had crashed to the floor and was rubbing his butt. He opened one of his eyes slowly. A couple of kids had stopped for a moment to see what had happened, but continued on their way to their next class.

"Tch, watch where you're going next time, usuratonkachi."

_Ehh!? Usura-what?_ Naruto thought as he looked up to see what he hit, rather… who he crashed into. He blinked, a little stunned to see the same dark haired boy that passed his class door. He was fixing his hoodie and brushing himself off when he caught Naruto's eye.

"What?"

"N-nothing…" Naruto said as he hopped to his feet, brushing himself off as well. "U-uh.. Sorry.. For um.. B-bumping i-into you.."

"Yeah, whatever," the boy said as he walked off…

Naruto opened his mouth to say something but closed it and turned, watching him walk away. "Hey…" he said softly. "Hey!" Naruto called again.

The boy stopped and looked back at the blonde, stuffing his hands into his pockets. "What? Wasn't running into me good enough for you?" he smirked and quirked a brow.

Blushing slightly, Naruto crossed his arms, "No. I mean…" _Chikusho.. I didn't mean to answer that. _"I-I mean… Aren't you new here?"

"What's that got to do with anything?"

"Well…um…"

The boy sighed. "When you figure out how to talk again, search me out." The guy waved his hand in the air and turned again to walk off. "I don't want to be late for class because of some fanboy I just met."

"Fan…boy? Hey! I just wanted—"

"Bye, usuratonkachi…"

"It's NARUTO!"

"Whatever. _Naruto_," he said smiling, shaking his head slightly.

Before Naruto could say anything else, the dark haired boy had turned a corner, probably off to his next class. He sighed and blinked looking down at his books that he still hadn't picked up from the collision. "Kuso!" he stomped, clutching his fists. "Why was I so stuttery? I'm never like that in front of new people…"

"Maybe because he's kinda hot."

"Huh?" Naruto blinked and looked up once he picked up all of his books. It took him a moment, as he blinked and did a double take. "G-Gaara!"

"Hey there…"

"I highly doubt that that black haired, lone wolf character, is 'hot' Gaara," said someone else, lagging behind.

"Neji…" Naruto smiled and stood up, fighting back the urge to pounce them both. "I thought I wouldn't be able to see you guys on the first day."

—x—x—x—x—x—x—

-o-

"Well, well… Looks who decides to show up, un."

The sound of an engine, drew everyone's attention to Itachi as he pulled him car into thee parking lot behind the school. Not long after turning it off, did Itachi step out of the car and join up with the semi circle of familiar faces; some of them leaning against their (most likely someone else's) car.

"Taking your own sweet time, ne Itachi-san?"

Itachi's onyx-dipped eyes slowly found their way to where that voice came from. "…Kisame," he said in almost a whisper, "long time no see."

"Kisame chuckled, pushing back the couple of strands of his sea-blue hair, that hadn't stayed gelled. Most of it was in tiny spikes, but that didn't change the fact that it was still blue. Blue. He could have dyed it any other color. But, no… He didn't want it to match the black and red outfit he had on. Black wife-beater and pants with a long sleeved, button-up, red shirt.

"Two and a half months. You don't call or talk to anyone," Kisame grinned shaking his head slowly. "And the first thing you say is, 'Long time no see.'"

"Maataku, Kisame-san. What are you? His girlfriend?" Another guy hopped up and hung his arm around Itachi's neck. "Un, he probably had a good reason for ditching us. Ne, Itachi-sempai?"

Itachi looked down to the person who was attached so lovingly to him and sigh a bit. He glanced down to the boy's clothes; a tight black shirt (way too long for him, hanging well over his fingers) and a red and black pleaded skirt that fell to his ankles. His sandy blonde hair, which fell to his back, was dyed cyan at the tips matching his eyes. There was a small cloud shaped clip at the side, keeping half of his face visible.

"Hmph. He probably just got sick of being around us. Isn't that right, Itachi?" said a very soft spoken voice, from a true "red-head". Itachi glanced over and saw that he was sitting on top of someone's car trunk, hugging his knees close to his chest. His blood-tinged hair was cut short, barely touching his ears, with silver dipped tips. He wore a regular pair of cargo pants with a black shirt, that looked a lot like Itachi's belt, with red clouds all over.

"Deidara… Sasori," he said as he slid out of Dei's half hug, "I was busy—"

"With what?" Sasori asked softly, watching as the other guy was being pried off.

"With—"

"His _baby_ brother," a voice answered for him.

"…" Itachi stood there and sighed. _How come I never notice him when I come here?_

"Baby-sitting can be a bother. Can't it, Itachi-kun?"

Itachi's eyes wandered over to where the voice was coming from but couldn't see him too well. The man had been sitting in one of the cars, with the door wide open, just listening to the conversations.

"You have a brother?" Sasori asked a little more interested.

"How come you never talked about him, un?" Deidara interrupted before Itachi could answer the first question.

"Because he just moved here two and a half months ago. Ne Itachi-kun?"

"So that's why…" Kisame thought out loud.

"…You seem to know everything about it, sir." Itachi crossed his arms.

"And aren't you curious how I know?"

"Not in particular. No. You were bound to find out anyway," Itachi answered.

The man chuckled, while Sasori hopped down from the car and walked over to Deidara, "We should go find him, ne Dei?"

Grinning, he nodded, "Hai, hai… Betcha he'd be easier to mess with, un." He shot a thumb in Itachi's direction. "'Cause he's no fun anymore…heh hehe."

"You won't find him," Itachi cut in.

"Why not?" they said in unison.

Itachi shrugged and gave that smug look as the bell for second period class sounded off.

* * *

A/N: GAh! I'm done with chapter two. Whoot!  
Yea. So um. Odd I know. OOC-ness will happen a lot and whatnot.  
Also, also. You might be asking yourself, "What the fell is a mixed school?" Well folks… It's my lazyass way of having Itachi and Sasuke in the same school. I know Itachi's like, what?, 5…7 years older that Sasuke. So… Chea. How where they gonna be in the same school. Plus in this everyone's a little older like… !7ish. Or something. Chea. Um… I have no idea where I'm going with this fic… So. Yea. Just thought I'd warn ya.  
What else… Hm… Oh! I hate typing out descriptions –glare- So bare with me on that too.  
Um. SASORI!!! I heart him. So I added him to the fic. SO IN YOUR FACE CHIYO-BAA SAN and SAKURA!! Mwahahaha. 

It's not cool what they did to him. Not cool at all.

Oh oh. and this (-o-) just means that I stepped back in time to say what other events went on. Chea. 'Cause I'm all powerfull like that to step back in time. Whoot.


	3. 3rd Entry

A/N: Wow

A/N: I've missed so much of the Naruto anime it's crazy. Good thing I read ahead when I did. I hear that he's close to learning his wind trick in the anime, Naruto is. Which is cool. So I'm not too bad. I think. I dunno. Did Shikamaru start smoking yet? Cause that's the part I stopped at. Wait… Man. I don't even know if that come before or after Naruto learns his trick. Hmm… Oh well. I'll figure it out later. Or something… Maybe.

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of these Naruto characters. Kishimoto does.

**3****rd**** Entry**

"You look lost."

"'Cause I… kinda am. It's like the schedule is written in code."

"Hah. Yes. It does seem like that for the first years."

"…I'm not a freshman. Guess that makes it even worse."

"Transfer?"

"Yeah."

"Here, let me see."

Watching this outstretched hand, it took Sasuke a second or two to hand over his class agenda this raven haired boy. "I'm not sure if it says that I have 'Drawing and Painting' or—"

"No. You do. This is the correct class…" The other smiled and gave the piece of paper back to its owner. "You have it with me, Sasuke-chan."

"Oh. Thanks, I—What? Wait. W-what did you call m—"

"My name is Sai. Nice to meet'cha." He gave a bright smile and walked back into the classroom from the doorway.

_Just calm down… It's the first day, everyone makes mistakes. I mean... Eh, Chan?_ Sasuke sighed deeply. His shoulders slumped and he told himself to unclench his fist as he walked through the door. _Hopefully that's his excus—_

"Sasuke-chan! Come. Why don't you sit next to me?

"…" _Why?_

The art room's seats were randomly filled with other students, except for the seat next to this kid…Sai and some other ones around the room. Something about that guy sort of irked Sasuke. Maybe it was that the little shout out had caused some of the people in the room to glance in Sasuke's direction.

_Just what I need…More attention._ "Uh… Sorry. I work better alone." The Uchiha waved the other off and chose a seat farther back behind most of the staring eyes and the "new found friend". He set down his bag and relaxed in the chair. It wasn't even a moment later that Sasuke had his onyx eyes drifting towards the back of Sai's head. _He was nice enough to help me out there. But…_

Turning around, their eyes met, causing Sai to smile again. Though, when Sasuke didn't smile back, the raven haired boy tilted his head to the side like a confused little puppy. Sasuke opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by the on coming flow of more students into the room; cutting off the two's vision of each other.

As the students filed in, so did the noise. A buzzing mumble steadily invaded the once eerily silent classroom. "Alright. Alright," his soft voice was almost smothered by the other voices. "I'll be starting class soon." And with that, the students began to settle down. The talking shifted to a slight whisper.

The teacher, looking as if he didn't think his voice would carry and be heard, smiled and chuckled a bit. "Well that was easy. Okay. So, um…" he was messing with the knickknacks that consumed much of his desk space.

Unlike Kurenai-sensei he wasn't dressed up for a typical business day. His hair, if it wasn't tied up in a single tail, would have reached his shoulders. On his face was a scar that stretched from one cheek to another. _Where'd he got that from?_ Sasuke thought to himself as he rested a cheek in his palm. The teacher did wear a button up gray shirt, but it wasn't even tucked in. The tails were pulled out of the pants he was wearing and the whole shirt looked too big for his frame, even with the sleeves rolled up.

"Yes, so. My name is Ikura. Just Ikura is fine when addressing me and I'll be your art teacher for 'Drawing and Painting' So um… Yes. I'll be taking, um," Flustered is not the word to describe this guy. He's just very…disorganized. "Here it is," Ikura said as he held up a piece of paper. "I'll be talking attendance now. So please listen out for your name. Aburame?"

"Here."

"Aizoku?"

"Yeah?"

"…Um, Balthazar?"

The names were going on and on as Sasuke sat there dazing in and out, only to catch bits of the names the teacher was calling out. _It's the first day… And it isn't so bad. I guess…_

_It's NARUTO!_

_Whatever, _Naruto.

"…ha? Uchiha, Sasuke?"

"Oh yeah. Here."

"I know that this is an interesting class. But please pay attention for the time being."

"Yeah. Ok."

Ikura finished off the list with a couple of more names before asking if he missed anyone. "Okay so, we'll begin class by—"

"Sorry I'm late, heh. I got caught up with something, un." A blonde head poked in from the doorway, then bobbed back out before the full body decided to walk in.

"Deidara…"

"Hey Ikura-san, shoulda guessed you were teaching this class too, un."

"It's the first day of class and you're already late," Ikura sighed rubbing his temple.

"I told you, teach. I was busy doing something, un."

"Yeah, yeah. Just take a seat, ok?"

Without another word, Deidara found a seat two spots in front of Sasuke, and sank into it with glee. Out of the pocket or what looked like a skirt, which he wore, the blonde pulled out a couple sheets of origami paper and began folding one while the other pieces sat on the desktop. It was mesmerizing… Well, at least to Sasuke it was.

Every five seconds or so, Sasuke found himself staring, fixated on the shiny paper birds and odd looking shapes and animals that started to pile up on.._Who was that again…? Deid—_

"If he saw you gawking like that, he'd use it to his advantage." It was a soft whisper, but it was enough to bring back the black haired one to what was happening in class. Sort of. Sasuke blinked, a touch flustered, and turned to his gaze to the left to the source of the drifting voice. There, some guy probably older than him by less than a handful of months, sat laughing silently; his hand over his mouth as if to hold back the sounds he had bottled up. "S-sorry," he whispered again, "I didn't think I was interrupting you… But with that glare, ha."

Sighing, Sasuke directed his eyes to the front of the room, watching Iruka go over which utensil was for which project they would be doing later in the year… At least he pretended to pay attention. "You weren't," he lied. What else was there to do on the first day of school? All the teachers and professors did was talk and go on about what they were _going_ to do down the road and all of that garbage. It's always talk, talk, explanation, and more talk. _It's like we're dumb or something. _It wasn't as if the teachers weren't going to go over it again when the time came. _Treating us as if we couldn't figure it out on our own. Teach me something I don't know._ "I just get distracted easily…"

"Ha. Yeah. It's usually like that on—"

"Excuse me, Kankuro. Do you have something you want to ask?" It was Ikura… Were they really whispering that loudly?

"Nah, nevermind. I think I've figured it," he tore a sheet of paper from the empty notebook that lay on his desk, "out."

"Hmm," the teacher started up again. "Well, back to this painting examp— Deidara!"

The one in question jumped, spilling much of the slivers of paper that was sitting on his lap onto the floor, seeing as his desk was overrun by animals of now and fiction. Bending over to pick them up, he answered whining and slightly annoyed, "Whaaat?"

"You know exactly what I called on you for."

"Actually," he sat back up in his chair, neatly stacking the square sheets on his lap, "I don't. I'm not interrupting you, nor am I bothering the class, teach…Un." He shot Iruka a small grin before going back to work.

"You're not paying attention to me! That's interrupting my class," Iruka slammed his hand on his desk, leaning forward in Deidara's direction. The sudden slap of his hand to the wood of his table brought a lot of students back from their naps and doodles.

"I am paying attention, un! I was—"

Sasuke blinked as a folded piece of notepaper landed on his desk. He looked over from where it came, only to see a grinning Kankuro. Raising a brow and a little confused, he shook his head and glanced down at the note in front of him. _Who does this anymore?_ He thought, prodding at the triangular shaped message. Shrugging, he picked it up and unfolded the note.

"Would You DO THAT SOMEWHERE ELSE!?"

"BUT… But I can't! I need a thousand of them by TOMORRO—"

Remembering that the note was still in his hand, Sasuke looked it over, ignoring the rest of Ikura and Deidara's vocal bout.

**Hey sorry**

**Wanted to introduce myself **

**But with what's been going on in class**

**I can't really do that**

**Anyway you look kinda new around here**

**Otherwise you would't be staring at Deidara like that**

**Only the new ones find him interesting**

**(Besides Sasori already has that mess on lockdown) haha**

**So what's your name?**

When was the last time a note was passed to him? And since when can someone look "kinda new"? _Whatever. I guess I'll write back. No use going through this place alone._

"DEI DA RA!!"

"Fine! You know what—"

_Briiiinnnnggg!_

"I'll catch ya later, un." But before Deidara could scurry out the door, Ikura got a hold of him, pulling him to the side. It seemed they were going to take long.

Sasuke was just in the middle of his note back to this guy when the class ended. "You sure do write slowly, huh?"

"Uh, yeah." He said, as he stood up and took his backpack with him. "Name's Sasuke." As everyone was hurrying out the door to the next class, Sasuke was pulling out his schedule looking for where and what his third period class would be.

"Nice to meet ya. But I get this feeling like I've seen ya before." Kankuro said scratching his head. "You've got a younger brother or something?" he asked as they walked through the door.

"Uh…" Sasuke wondered whether or not he should be sharing this information so early. But he took a breath and, "Yeah. An Older brother."

"Really? Does he go to this school?"

"Yeah."

"So? Why do I hafta beat it out of you for? Who is he? Maybe I know him." Obviously Kankuro wasn't paying attention to the roll call or he would have matched up the last names. Who could blame him though? Deidara and Ikura were arguing up a storm.

"Sorry. His name's Ita—"

"Kuro!"

"Huh?" they both said, as they turned around to Deidara's voice. He was pissed.

"Can you believe that dick kept me in there for so long? Now if I'm late to class I'm blaming him, un." The blonde crossed his arms and took a breath, calming himself down. "Anyway. How's the play comin'? Do you think we'll be ready before homecoming?"

"Probably. We're almost done with it, aren't we? Oh, whoa. Whoa. You've gotta stop doing that," Kankuro said smiling slightly as he finished waving his hands.

"Doing what?"

"Cutting into my conversations."

"With who? There's no one—" It was just then that he noticed the young dark haired boy. "Oh…" He gave Sasuke a nasty look.

Sasuke on the other hand wasn't intimidated by it and shot one back, "Don't worry about it Kankuro, I'll catch you later." He gave Kuro a friendly smile and then took another look at his schedule of classes. _Next up: World History._

—x—x—x—x—x—x—

"N-narut-to… Wake up."

"Hmm…" _What a sweet voice_, the spiky blonde thought, lazily drifting in and out of sleep. A hand reached out and poked him in the side, making him jump out of his seat and giggle sleepily, "Stop it"

"S-sorry. But…but…Oh." The girl cowered in her seat. She wanted to help, but didn't want to get in trouble for disrupting the class. She made a little sound and fixed her thick pink rimmed glassed and went back to staring at the board. She'd try again in a few minutes.

Naruto's eyes opened, but nothing he saw registered with him. It didn't take long for them to close again, after he found another resting spot on the desk. If school and classes were graded on how many naps someone took during the day, he would pass with flying colors. Too bad it wasn't that type of school. He started to drool.

"_I thought I wouldn't be able to see you guys on the first day."_

"_I thought so too. Though it was Neji who said that we'd find you easy."_

"_You are very loud, you know Naruto."_

"Gaara… Neji…" he slurred dreamily.

The girl to his side suddenly looked his way again, "Neji…?" She sighed and decided that she'd try and wake him up again, "Come on… N-n-naruto."

"Hmm…" There was a cat like grin on his face.

"_We'll see you later, alright? The bell's about to ring."_

"Oh…kay… Gaara" Naruto giggled and rolled around in his chair; pretty close to falling out of it.

"Naruto" she whispered again, trying to wake the sleeping boy. But there was nothing. Just a stupid smile pasted on his lips. The girl smiled softly and extended her hand to Naruto once agai—

_BRRIIINNNNGGGGG!!_

"Well that's it for today. I'll see the lot of you tomorrow," the teacher said.

The loud bell was enough to wake Naruto up. Shaking his head, he used the back of his hand to wipe the drool from his mouth and looked around the room. It was then that he noticed the girl to his left. "Hey, Hinata. Did I… miss much?"

"U-uh.. No. Um, the teacher just spoke about… The…um…topics and—"

"Ah, thanks. Well I'll see ya later then," the blondie yawned, getting out of his chair and out the classroom without another glance at Hinata.

Sighing, he checked his watch. _ Yes! Lunchtime!_ Now this was one class period he didn't want to miss. Speeding down the hallways, be bobbed and wove his way through oncoming traffic; all the while looking for friends that were also on their way to the lunchroom. "I wonder where they are." Turning a corner, he nearly knocked over a couple of younger students. "Sorry!" he yelled back, waving to the girls who were giving him the evil eye. But Naruto just laughed as he continued his way down the hal— "Ah-ow…"

"Watch it punk," and before he knew it, Naruto was pinned to the lockers with a loud bang and rattling of nearby locks.

"Kisame…"

Naruto was so worked up with getting out from this guy's grasp, that it took him a second to realize there had been another person, "Hey. I'm sorry, okay?" He tried reasoning with the other man. They did seem to be walking together. They even had those matching red cloud clip-belt-things on. "Can you tell this frea— err… guy to get off me now."

"Kisame…" the voice said again.

"Tch," the blue haired individual seemed to understand what the other wanted without him having to say much. So he eased his grip which caused Naruto to fall to the floor. "Sometimes I think you're too nice, Itachi-san. Where's that power hungry monster I knew back when?"

Itachi just gave Kisame a shrug and turned to Naruto, watching as the blonde stood up. "Are you alright? Naruto-kun…was it?"

"Huh?" _How does he know my… name?_ "Uh, yeah… Sorry for bumping into you guys. I wasn't paying attention," the younger one said rubbing the back of his head, a bit too embarrassed to look the two others in the eyes.

"It's…alright. Just watch out next time. You might get hurt…"

"T-thanks." And with a bow Naruto made his exit. His pace slowed and then stopped as he went farther down the hall. He gave a slow glance to where he once was and shivered. Something about those two didn't sit right with him. "Or I could just be hungry," he said with a little doubt in his voice.

"Hey loser!"

"Huh?"

"HAhaha! He looked! Nice," Kiba was standing near the lunch room door, holding his stomach in laughter. Behind him Chouji and Shikamaru were smiling slightly shaking their heads.

"Whaaa!!" Naruto's eyebrow started to twitch.

"Come on! We're hungry man!" Kiba said with a few giggles still on his voice as he walking into the lunch room.

—x—x—x—x—x—x—

"Hmm…" With the blue hood over his head and his hands in the hoodie's pockets, Sasuke walked the halls of school, glancing up occasionally to make sure he wouldn't run into anyone. "Lunch..." He sighed, not really hungry. Or rather, he didn't feel up to dealing with some room crowded with people and typical fried school food. Thinking of it all, made his stomach turn. "I don't want to be here," he grumbled.

"Then why _are_ you here?"

"Because of my stupid brother," he said out of reflex. "He thinks it's best for…me?"

The girl giggled and walked closer to Sasuke, "Ah, I see. Wanna tell me more about it?"

Pushing back his hood, Sasuke gave the girl a quick gloss. Her dark red hair was cut and styled in an interesting fashion. Her deep brown eyes were hidden behind her thick black rimmed glasses. The short light brown vest and tight long sleeved shirt exposed her navel. The black mini skirt and matching knee high boots made her legs look long. As his eyes made their way back up to her face he noticed her expression. She stood there in front of Sasuke with a hand on her hip and the biggest smirk pasted on her lips.

"Hmm..? Like what you see?"

"Ugh…" he said under his breath as he looked away. "Don't flatter yourself… I should be getting on my way."

Taking a hold of his arm she stopped him from walking away, "No, no… I mean. You look like you need someone to talk to. So you know… I'm here."

"I don't even know you," he said as he yanked his arm out of her hand. "Thanks but no thanks." Sasuke exhaled and started on his way though, not for long. He didn't even walk two steps without seeing her face again.

She walked beside him and tried again, "My name's Karin."

"That's nice…"

"…"

They continued walking for a bit, the bell for lunch already going off. It was okay though… You couldn't really be late to lunch, could you?

"Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to grab your arm like that."

"Yeah, yeah…"

"I just felt something, when I saw you."

"Just like every other girl I've 'bumped' into today," he said; a touch a heat in his voice. What was it? Was there a sign on his forehead that said 'Single and Desperate'? _Why are females so much trouble?_

She stopped, "I'm… Fine. I guess…"

"I'm gonna go eat now…" He hated when their voices sounded like that after he'd turn them down for something; though, it never showed. "Maybe later, I'll talk…or something. I dunno"

"Alright."

"See ya later, Karin."

"Ja."

He pulled the hood over his head again right when he turned the corner. "What the hell am I getting myself into?" He pushed against the cafeteria's doors as his stomach was doing back flips It was the first day of school and already he had too much on his plate. But now there was something more urgent he had to deal with; finding a seat_. Coming late to lunch wasn't such a good idea_, he thought. Everyone was already in their little lunch circles. _This'll be fun…_

* * *

Wow… Finally. Can I write any slower? Chapter 3 is done. The next chapter should be easy. I'll just be the lunch scenes and after school gathering.  
I'm thinking that I'll keep the school day scenes low and just put in after school stuffs or something. I dunno yet. I'll figure it out. I hope.  
Oh yea. Karin… I just thought of her. So I chucked her in. Not to worry. I'll have more random characters showing their faces.  
Anyway. Tell me what you think.

Oh and before I forget. I'm so sorry for not updating. The past couple of years… Years right? Yea… So the last couple of them have been more than hectic. I should stop writing this and just write about me. Much more interesting. (Kidding) Anyway, I'll try my hardest to update at least once a month. (Or pretty damn close to it).


	4. 4th Entry

**4****th**** Entry**

It was different from what he was used to. The cafeteria was set up more like a college-serve-yourself buffet rather than the typical lunch- lady-breathing-on-your-food arrangement. It was a good different. There were regular sitting tables, tall tables that needed stools, and a few booth-like seats that were found in the corners of the rather large room. Before getting his food, Sasuke had placed his backpack in one of the booths and went to go get food.

"There's… so much." He wasn't sure what to get. "When in doubt…" Sasuke said to himself. Pizza and French fries would have to do for today. Maybe next time, if he came early, he'd have more time to choose. But seeing as Sasuke's nerves were getting the best of him, setting uneasiness on his stomach, he didn't really want to eat much.

_I hope Itachi makes something good tonight. _Going back to his seat, he placed down his plate full of fries and pepperoni pizza and went to get his cup of juice.

—x—x—x—x—x—x—

"Hey, I dare you to eat this."

"…the hell is that?" Naruto looked at the plate with disgust. The ugly brown color and the distinct mustard and ketchup smell didn't help in making the glob look any more appetizing.

"Don't worry about it," Kiba started pushing the plate closer to the blonde haired boy.

"How old are you? Seriously," Ino asked.

"Old enough for your mom," Kiba shot back with a grin; mostly because of the priceless look of disbelief Ino now wore on her face. "Now… I bet you five dollars."

"I dunno…"

"Come on—"

"Tell me what's in there first," Naruto poked at the dish with his straw, wondering whether or not it was supposed to be that chunky, "…then maybe."

"Man… Forget you. Oy, Chouji. You up for it?" Kiba positioned the plate in front of his other friend who was happily munching away at a bag of chips.

He stopped and looked up from his bag, "Raise it to fifteen and we've got a deal."

"Ha… Yeah right. Shikama—"

"I'll see you guys later," Shikamaru got up from the table, pushing his chair in and headed towards the door; off to do who knows what.

"Nice job, dumbass, " Naruto laughed.

Kiba rolled his eyes and brought the plate of goo back to where he was. "Y'all are no fun anymore," he said as he stuck his finger in the brown mess before licking it off. "It's not _that_ bad."

"Sure…" Naruto glanced around, the lunch room. It was just then that he remembered what Gaara and Neji said. Maybe they had lunch now and then he could… Was that a bad thing that he wanted to be around them so much? He hadn't been able to see them over the summer and… and… _Well, I guess I could see them later. But—Huh?_ "It's him…"

"Who?" Kiba asked, more than half way done with the concoction he'd made.

Without another word, Naruto bounced to his feet and made his way over to the little booth all the way across the room.

"I see how it is," Kiba sighed.

"It's because you're so mean," Ino smirked.

"I'm not mean. They know I'm just messin'."

"Uh huh…"

—x—x—x—x—x—x—

The dark haired one had probably only eaten a couple of fries and half of the slice of pizza before he ended up staring at the paintings that were hung up, slowly sipping at his grape juice through a straw. Sitting back, Sasuke eyed the fine details of the people in the drawing. "What the hell am I doing?" He laughed at himself a little then checked his watch. There were probably only a couple of minutes left in the period, then two more classes and he out of here; at least for today.

"I should try to eat a little more," Sasuke didn't like being hungry with no food around, and that's what he saw. Sitting in class later with his belly rumbling…

"Yeah, you should. It doesn't even look like you touched anything."

The other's voice nearly made Sasuke knock over his cup. "Don't do that."

"Did I scare ya?" Naruto smiled and took a seat.

"No…" he lied. His dark eyes looked up and locked with, for a moment, the light blue of the other's. "What do you want…Naruto?"

The blonde didn't expect for this guy to remember his name, and it showed on his face.

"What? You made such a big deal out of it, how could I forget your name, dummy," he picked up a fry and nibbled on the end of it, trying to hold back laughing at the blonde. "You should see your face," Sasuke added.

"Well…uh." There it was again. Naruto was fine just a moment ago. But once his name fell from Sasuke's mouth, it kind of just broke all concentration the blue eyed boy had going for him. _Why does he do this to me?_ "Yeah! Well…"

"You don't have to try so hard. It's okay," Sasuke chuckled.

"…whatever. I just… I just wanted to come over and say 'hey'. I guess."

"You guess?"

"Yeah. I dunno."

"You don't know?"

"I don't know! Gah!!" Naruto took a handful of his golden locks then slid his hand down his face, sighing a bit. "Let's start over. Okay."

"Okay," he smiled and took a sip of his juice again before placing the cup off to the side.

"I came over to find out you're name."

"Really," was Sasuke's only response.

"Would you tell me?"

"Sasuke."

"Sasuke?" Naruto nodded playing the name over and over in his head. _That'll be easy to remember._

"Anything else you want to ask me, Naruto?"

"Uh… Um—Dammit! Stop saying my name!"

Sasuke blinked, "What? Why?"

"I dunno."

"You don't know a lot of things."

"… I mean. Stop saying my name like…_that. _I get all…" he fell silent.

He was a little confused to what the Naruto meant, "You get all…?"

"Flustered, I guess."

"Oh?"

"Yeah… I think. I mean, you've only said it weird like a couple of times. Makes me shiver. And then I get this image of y—"

"Hmm… Naruto?" Now the dark haired boy was testing out his 'powers' over the blonde one.

"…"

"Hahaha.. I'm sorry."

"…no you're not."

"No, no. Really. I'll stop," Sasuke wore a grin as though he'd figure out all of Naruto's secrets. "Maybe…"

"Coming over here… probably wasn't such a good idea on my part," Naurto said under his breath; staring at the plate of fries.

"Okay. Fine, fine, fine." Sasuke laughed. "I won't say your name. Yes?"

"…okay."

"I'll just call you dobe, or loser, or dum—"

Placing his forehead on the table, so that only his bright canary hair could be seen, he sighed, "Just forget it…"

_Oh no…_ Sasuke reached over and patted the other on his head. "I'm just playing around. I'll figure out something. Alright, Naruto," He kept his hand on top of the boy's head and smiled, taking note to how soft the butter yellow locks were.

There. Sasuke said his name again, though this time it made him…happy. It even caused a small tinge of pink to cover his cheeks. Moving his head so that his chin now rested against the table, Naruto eyed the dark haired person. "Alright."

Just as Sasuke pulled back his hand the bell for the end of this period rang. It was almost like a stampede, a big rush for the door, as everyone upped and left or was on their way.

He put his backpack back on and downed the rest of his juice, "Well. I guess I'll see ya later then."

"Yeah, sure." Naruto sat up just a bit out of it.

"You okay?" Sasuke asked as he picked up his plate and stood up from the booth.

"Yep," the blonde said lazily.

Checking that everything was picked up, Sasuke shook his head, "If you say so," and started on his way.

"Hey!" Naruto called to him.

Sasuke turned around to look at him, as he walked backwards slowly, breaking eye contact every few seconds to make sure he wasn't going to bump in anything. "Yeah?"

"Are you… Will you hang out after classes today?"

"Where?"

"Just in front of the building…"

"Sure."

"Okay. I mean. You don't have—"

"I said 'sure', dummy."

"Well… uh."

"See ya. Don't wanna be late for my next class," Sasuke was far back enough that he almost had to shout it across the room. With his dishes in the washing room, he was on his way out the door; not until he gave his blonde friend a quick smile and a wave.

"See ya, " Naruto let his face plant itself to the table top. He was kicking himself as he replayed what had just happened over in his head. It was nothing like how he'd planned it. Nothing at all. That's what he gets for thinking he's a smooth talker. _Why does he do that to me?_ It was almost as if he was talking to Sakura-chan… when she liked him. "Hopefully, it won't end up like _that._"

—x—x—x—x—x—x—

"The first fuckin day of class!"

"Shh… Sakura-chan. It isn't that bad…"

One by one, people were filing out of the Biology classroom; most mumbling to one another at how crazy the teacher was. Like always, Sasuke waited until at least half of the class had left before he even tried his way to the door. For some reason people here were crazy about being the first ones out of the class. _Yeah, I can understand not wanting to be late… But is it that serious?_ He recalled earlier today when he had noticed some kid limping down the hall. The boy probably got ran over because he was too slow or something. Sasuke picked up his book bag and headed for the door.

"Excuse me, Mister Uchiha. I would like a word."

"Uh…sure." Unsure of what he did, Sasuke walked up to the professor's desk.

The teacher had been typing away at his computer for a moment before he looked up at his student. A small wave of uneasiness brushed Sasuke as he traced the features of his instructor. Up close, he noticed how pale the teacher's skin was compared to the midnight black of his long hair. The white lab coat looked made him look even more ghostly.

"I don't want to be late to—"

"Not to worry. I just want to ask you a quick question."

"Yes, sir."

"What did you think of the little quiz I gave?"

_Why does he care what I think?_ "I… didn't think much of it." Sasuke didn't know what to say. If he had said it was easy then all of the following exams would probably end up being hard. He wasn't sure if Prof. Orochimaru was that type of teacher. Though, he sure didn't want to find out. Those things come back to haunt you.

"Hmm… I see."

"…is that all?"

"Well… This may seem odd of a question… But you _are_ Itachi's younger brother, aren't you?"

"…" There was no reply from the young man. His eyes darted to the blackboard then back to the professor; suspicion swimming through them.

Orochimaru caught Sasuke's glare and returned it with a smile, "You look just like him, you know."

"I'm gonna be late for my next class… Excuse me." Making his way to the door, Sasuke didn't bother to look back.

"Of course," the teacher called, "I suppose I'll see you next class then."

The young Uchiha was already out the door and some ways down the hall, when Orochimaru last spoke. It was like a breath of fresh air. For some reason, it had felt hard to breathe in there. The tension between the two had definitely caused it. But why? Sasuke didn't really know the teacher… And that question about being related to Itachi shouldn't have bothered him… Though it did. "He wanted something," he whispered to himself.

_Brrrriinnnggg!!_

"Shit!" That was the late bell and Sasuke was no where near his class. The school was so massive that corners and hallways looked a like and was easy to get lost in. So it was almost expected that newcomers would be late. But everyone was late on the first day of classes. Or at least that's what happened at the other schools he went to before. "There's no one in the hallways though…" _What is up with this school?_

Sighing he slowed his pace. He was already late. What was another couple of minutes?

"…_was_ my brother."

"What are you saying..?"

_That's Itachi's voice. _There was a classroom door somewhat ajar a few steps ahead of him. Placing his book bag down, Sasuke shimmied against the wall and stopped at the edge of the doorway, slowly peering inside of the room.

The lights were off so that it was the orange glow from the late afternoon sun eliminated the typical classroom objects. There were just two people in the room though. One, Sasuke knew was his brother, and another person that he hadn't seen before.

"You're a smart one… I don't think I have to spell it out for you," the man said as he shifted around on the desktop he was sitting on.

All Sasuke could see of the mysterious person was the back of his head. He had a full head of dark black hair, in a spiky style that look as if he had cut it himself. From the looks of it, the guy didn't seem to be in the same crew as Itachi. But what kind of conclusion was that?

"I understand what you're saying… But are you telling me to do the same to my own?" Itachi had started a slow pace in front of the chalkboard. It wasn't worried pacing, Sasuke had seen him do it before… On things that needed deep thought.

"Your 'own'?" the man scoffed. "Have you grown to like him that much… in such a short time, at that."

The two in the room had begun to soften their voices, causing Sasuke to crane his head thinking that if he was able to see more that he would consequently hear more. A simple mind trick. However, the boy did catch something. It was round, oval or something, with a hole… The man had been holding before he placed it on the desk next to him. _What is that?_

Itachi didn't remark so the man went on. "Never have you called me your 'own' and yet… Haven't we known each other for much longer than you've known _him_? We _are_ more or less blood, are we not?" He shook his head then bowed. "Your 'own'" he repeated again saying something else under his breath.

"I just…" Itachi inhaled deeply, calming himself. "I don't think I can do it ye—"

"What is wrong with you Itachi!?" the man snapped back jumping to his feet. "It wasn't so long ago that you were confident in doing this!" He had gotten so close to Itachi's face that even though their voices were low, it was practically like he was yelling at him.

"I know this. Forgive me… I am—"

"Don't apologize to me, Itachi. Just make sure that my teachings aren't going to waste…" The man stepped back and walked over to the window, "You're time is limited… Those eyes won't las—"

"Sasuke…" Itachi was surprised to see his little brother there; lying on the floor.

"…" the man gave the boy a quick glance before staring out the window.

It wasn't as if Sasuke could see much of the man's face from where he was. And the fact that Itachi's body had cut his view of the stranger also didn't help.

"What are you doing here…?" the older Uchiha kneeled and helped his brother get to his feet.

Rubbing the arm he had fallen on, Sasuke eyed the floor, not meaning to interrupt their conversation. "I got lost." It was the truth.

"I see…" Itachi glanced back at the guy standing at the window then back to Sasuke as he was easing him out the room. Closing the door behind him, Itachi folded his arms across his chest and gave his sibling the I-don't-believe-you look.

"What? I got fucking lost, okay. This school has a shitty floor plan." Sasuke hated when he was given that look. No one ever wanted to believe him for some reason.

Itachi laughed and poked his brother's forehead. "You're more trouble than you're worth.

He could never tell what was going on behind those eyes of his older brother. He wished he did, then that little thing in the room would have made more sense.

"...am I?"

"Hmm…?"

"Am I really causing you trouble?"

"Why would you think that?" his hand went out to Sasuke, but was batted back.

"I'm not an idiot…"

"I never said you were—"

"So what the hell were you talking about in there!? Who _is_ that guy?"

"…"

"Itachi!"

"Come on—"

"No! Don't touch me," again Sasuke brushed his brother's hand away and went for his backpack that sat on the floor. He walked around his brother and pulled the hood over his head.

"Where are you going..?"

"To my fuckin' class."

Chuckling softly, Itachi watched as his sibling walked away, "…you don't know where it is though."

"…" Sasuke didn't care. He'd find it some how. Turning the corner, he looked up from the floor and noticed that the far side of this hallway came to a dead end. Feeling somewhat stupid, he spun around and retraced his steps. He made sure that when he rounded the corner that his eyes weren't set on his older brother. He could see that smug face, laughing at him, without having to look up.

"Sasuke…" Itachi spoke softly.

"Leave me alone… I'm trying not to be a pest… Isn't that what you want?"

"…hmm" Itachi waited until his brother passed him before reaching out and taking a hold of his arm. Of course Sasuke struggled out of it, but it wasn't an angry struggle. Itachi smiled and pushed back Sasuke's hood, "You're not a pest…"

"Then why won't you tell me..?"

"I don't know how to…" Again his hand went to his younger brother's hair and again Sasuke tried to hit it away.

"Liar."

This time, though, Itachi took a hold of his wrist, "…I don't want to."

"Why—"

"Later," he whispered and placed a kiss on Sasuke's forehead.

"…right." It came as instinct to Sasuke to think that 'later' meant 'never'. So many times before he was told to wait… Nothing ever came from waiting on Itachi.

"Come… Let me take you to class." He began to lead the way down the hall, glancing back for a second to the door from which he came. A smile was seen from other side before it disappeared behind its orange mask.

—x—x—x—x—x—x—

The final bell rang for the day and one could almost hear the stampede making its way to the front doors and steps. It didn't take long for the school yard to be littered with students from all grades and levels. And even though a majority didn't linger for to long there were some that didn't have anything better to do and didn't mind just hanging around.

"Well I have to get back home. Mom wants me to look after the flower shop while she goes somewhere."

"Ah…"

"D'you mind if I follow you, Ino?" Chouji asked as he pulled out a fresh bag of chips from who knows where.

"That would be great. I need company in that place," she laughed. "Sometimes I think I'm gonna go crazy. You comin' too, Naruto?"

"Nah. I'm waiting for someone."

"I think Kiba and Shikamaru already left," Chouji added.

Scanning the area, Naruto said, "Yeah, I know. I'm waiting for someone else."

"Oh okay then…" Ino started pulling on Chouji's arm to get him to come with her faster, "Catch ya later then."

"Bye."

"See ya…"

It was already fifteen minutes after school had ended and there was no sign of Sasuke. "Where is he..?" Naruto pouted a little and took a seat on the grass a little way in front of the school. Here he'd be able to see everyone passing by and coming out of the school. Still, somewhat worried, Naruto started checking is wrist watch every ten seconds, wondering whether or not he should leave. "No… He said 'sure'… Right?" _Ehh…_

"Hey… There you are, Naruto."

Naruto jumped to his feet and turned to the voice that had said his name, "Sas—oh."

Gaara laughed, "What was that?"

"…nothing? Hi Neji."

"Hello…"

"Yeah, so… I meant to meet up with you earlier… But we couldn't find you."

"Aw, that's okay."

"No it isn't!" Gaara hopped on Naruto, hanging his arm around the blonde's neck; nuzzling a little. "I wanted to do stuff. We haven't done stuff in… Forever!"

Neji shook his head a little and smiled.

"Do you know how long forever is?" Gaara let go and crossed his arms waiting for an answer.

"Long..?" Naruto rubbed the back of his head and chuckled nervously.

"Too long. You're coming with us."

"Wha! W-wait! I have to… I'm—"

Gaara started walking away, "Neji."

"Yes sir," Neji grinned and walked over to where the stuttering blonde was standing and lifted him up and over his shoulder. "Sorry, Naruto," he laughed. "Don't want to get him upset do you?" He began following the redhead.

"No but…" He lowered his head and pouted some. _He was late… But…_

—x—x—x—x—x—x—

"Dammit." Sasuke hurried to the front doors, upset that the professor had kept him late for the reason that he had come to class late. Bursting through the front doors and cursing under his breath as he bounced down the steps, Sasuke looked around taking note to the handful of students left on the front lawn. "Where is…" Out the corner of his eye, he caught sight of Naruto's signature sunny yellow locks.

A smile filled his face for a spilt second before he noticed the blonde being carried off and placed in a sandy colored convertible with a redhead as the driver. Without another thought, Sasuke started walking in the direction of the car; the hot taste of jealousy burning his mind. As his foot hit the sidewalk near the road, the sound of tires screeching against the road came with the sight of the car speeding past.

Their eyes met; Naruto with a small smile on his face and Sasuke, his showing no emotion at all. The car hadn't taken long to make its way down the winding road and out of sight.

Pulling the hood back over his head, Sasuke headed down the same road, knowing that the house in which he lived, was down here… somewhere. He didn't want to wait for Itachi… He didn't want anything to do with anyone. Not right now. He took a deep breath and continued on his way. _What a first day…_

* * *

Fourth chapter… Finally they go home. And such. I've not nothing much to say about this chapter. Only that I'm trying to incorporate things from the actual story. Kinda hard when I'm just doing things from hear say. Hopefully it'll work out. Yes?

That was quick, huh? Chapter 5 won't be…  
Naruto © Kishimoto


End file.
